


Retirement

by Slant



Series: Townsville Futility [1]
Category: Sports - Fandom, Sports RPF
Genre: Deconstruction, Existentialism, Gen, Postmodernism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slant/pseuds/Slant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My partner claims 'some' 'credit' for this.</p></blockquote>





	Retirement

The creative team behind the Townsville Futility's controversial 'meaningless gestures into the void' fan engagement programme retired today in order to work on new projects.  
Reading from a prepared statement they said,  
"Team sports were once deeply rooted in the community, but building these connections is expensive, time-consuming and offers limited return on investment. Reaching out to a larger demographic is a soulless task of constructing human narratives around the inevitable but completely unpredictable beat of sportsball results."  
"We like to think that we have done something different, embraced the lack of meaning, and in doing so, given the fans a chance to to create their own narratives."  
"Finally, we would like to thank the fans, who have joined us in the theatre of the absurd that we call sportsball. If they have managed to find any shade of meaning in the manufactured pageantry of this grotesque contest, we salute them."

**Author's Note:**

> My partner claims 'some' 'credit' for this.


End file.
